Never and Always are Games
by Velvet J. Curtains
Summary: A cute fluffy One-shot of Dramione set in their 6th year. Please read. I suck at summaries! ;P!


**Never and always are puzzles**

**A short Dramione one-shot**

**(BTW'S: I'm not abandoning my other Fic's I just started reading and, what can I say, plot bunnies come at the best times!)**

**DPOV:**

It was bitter cold in the afternoon sun. I shivered and wrapped myself closer into my robe. The sky was turning slowly orange, making the surface of the lake sparkle. I never thought I would ever think anything was beautiful, but I was older now I knew many things, no matter how much you detested them in the past, could become beautiful over time.

_Like her. Just like Her. _She seemed to be the only thing that was on my mind at the time. What could I say? It was obvious she hated me. She tortured me every day with hateful remarks. But I would never forget what a beauty she had grown into. I just wished so many things about her would change.

I wished she wasn't muggle born, wouldn't hang out with Potty and Weasle, was in Slytherin. But I loved her just the same. I knew she didn't feel the same way for me. I walked along the shore of the lake watching pebbles fly out from under my feet, splattering into the water or crashing into others. Then I heard them. Off in the distance, faint but I could make out some words she said.

"Ronald…Cheater…Girlfriend…What…Lavender…I thought you loved me…It's over…We're done!" I heard his protests but she was storming off in my direction. He finally gave up and walked back to the castle while she got nearer and nearer every moment. She stopped a few meters from me and burst into tears. I don't think she knew I was there. I stepped out from behind the tree and cleared my throat.

"So Granger, He finally went away?" She gasped and turned around wiping her eyes.

"Malfoy! I how long have you- how much did you hear?" I smirked.

"The whole time, and I heard everything." She gasped and stood up. Her face had turned red. She stared at the water.

"I thought, I thought maybe he'd change. Maybe he'd- I don't know, get over her? But no. He still liked her and he left me for _that _Bitc-"

"Whoa, Granger I've never heard you swear but I don't want to start now." I took a step towards her, much to her discomfort.

"Stay away from me Malfoy. Just leave me alone." She turned away and sat down on the pebbles again. The wind blew and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" I didn't wait for an answer; I peeled off my coat and set it over her shoulders. I sat down beside her, watching the sun set over the lake.

"Draco, why are you being so kind to me?" She looked me right in the eyes. The hazelnut spheres boring into me like drills, waiting for an answer.

I sighed. I'd have to tell her sooner or later. "Because, I love you Hermione. I have from the moment I set eyes on you. I just mistook it for hate. I tried to hide it, to get rid of the feeling, but it just got stronger. You didn't see it, didn't feel it. By the way, you should know you punch well." She laughed and I remembered when she punched me in third year. She looked at me with this look on her face I couldn't read.

"You are so strange, you know that right?" I nodded. She pulled her knees up and put her arms around them, and rested her head on my shoulder. I let my head fall to lie on top of hers, watching the sunset.

"You know that I love you, right?" She laughed again; I loved it when she laughed.

"Well you _did _confess you'd loved me for, what? 4-5 Years? Something like that. But yes I know."

"You really are the brightest witch of your age." I murmured into her hair. She sighed and I saw her smile.

"You know you're kind of attractive…" She got up and started running away. I got up quickly and chased her down the shore. I caught up soon and grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her up. She shrieked playfully and I put her down. She looked up at me, adoring eyes I had never seen her wear, staring right at me. "Yes. You know what, I've just realised something? What you said before about love and hate? Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Always, forever and always." I whispered my face getting closer every moment.

"And never just seems a waste." She leaned into me and finally after all these years, I felt free.

**I was bored, don't judge me. R&R! Thanks my lovelies! MWAH!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**


End file.
